A need presently exists for a cold weather horse covering which: minimizes the amount of rubbing and friction which occurs between the covering and the horse's coat and mane; provides warmth but is lightweight; keeps the horse's coat slick and shiny; can be worn under an additional blanket and will prevent blanket rubbing; is easily placed on and taken off of the horse; reduces winter coat growth for show animals; and covers the most critical parts of the horse (i.e., those portions of the horse wherein most of the horse's body heat is lost). A need particularly exists for such coverings which will cover the horse's chest, neck, and shoulders and for coverings which will cover the horse's chest, neck, shoulders, barrel, back, and thighs.
A need also exists for a lightweight, stretchable horse covering which: minimizes the amount of rubbing and friction which takes place between the covering and the horse's coat and mane; can be worn by itself in warm weather or as a liner under other sheets, blankets, and/or hoods; prevents sun bleaching; will protect the horse's mane and shoulders against blanket rubbing; will keep the horse clean and the horse's hair polished; will train the mane to lay flat; provides good air circulation; and is easily placed on and taken off of the horse. A need particularly exists for such coverings which will cover the horse's chest, neck, and shoulders and for coverings which will cover the horse's chest, neck, shoulders, barrel, back, and thighs.